


Touched

by Dana



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: M/M, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 12:13:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14748656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dana/pseuds/Dana
Summary: Sam loved being touched, especially by Gene.





	Touched

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Touch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14741685) by [soongtypeprincess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soongtypeprincess/pseuds/soongtypeprincess). 



> A bit of Sam-pov inspired soongtypeprincess's _Touch_ , originally written on my phone, since edited. Not betaed. Have fun!

Sam loved being touched, especially by Gene.

It wasn't necessarily a good thing either, they still had the sort of knock-down fights that some people would pay good money to see. But Sam responded well to it, no matter what, whether it was with a moan and a gasp or a heated punch of his own.

Sometimes it was linked to Sam being a pain in the arse, sure, but then there were gentler caresses that softened the violence and reminded Sam there was more going on. Even before he knew for certain what it all meant, Gene touching him invariably excited him. Sam had been starving for that sort of touch, exactly. Now that Gene touched him all he wanted, he couldn't get enough.

Of course he loved the reactions he could get out of Gene, but mostly, he delighted in seeing Gene react as he lost himself in touching Sam. The way his eyes sparked, the colour that flashed in his cheeks. He'd lick his lips because they hadn't even got to the good part yet 

He had the most compelling eyes, the softest lips, the strongest, nicest hands – ironic, given the barbs that mouth could spit, the pain those hands could serve.

Sam knew some of it was for show. Whenever Gene dragged him into Lost and Found, he needed to look like he hated it, not like he was in for the thrill of his life. The longest day would follow, because no matter what they did it could never be enough, not when they had to keep it so brief.

That evening, whenever he locked the door to his flat behind the both of them, finally, _finally_ , they had privacy. They had _time_.

Gene repaid him in full. For each slap or punch, a kiss was given. For each shove, the gentlest of caresses. Irritation re-awoken as passion. They might even make it to the bed, but that wasn't the only means to an end. Up against the wall was just as good, but no matter what, they could really go wild.

There was so much Sam wished he could tell Gene, afterwards, as they lay together in a tangle. They wouldn't always have to be so discreet. They wouldn't always feel like they were doing something wrong. Sam had already figured out what the confused and complicated knot of feelings inside his chest meant, though he hadn't been able to tell Gene.

Because Gene loved to touch him, and Sam knew that for Gene, actions spoke louder than words. One day, Sam would be able to tell Gene that he loved him, too.


End file.
